Car Trouble
Car Trouble is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis Calvin is faced with a tough choice when he is offered his dream job. Meanwhile, an electricity draining monster is on a rampage and intends to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all! Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - General Tynamon (voice) *Ashton Brown - Voltipede (voice) *Jared Turner - Joe *Adam Gardiner - Agent 00 Sven *Rachel Blampieo - Young Woman Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord, Ninja Fusion (selected), Falcon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Blue – Serpent Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow – Lion Fire, Tortoise Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Lion Fire Zord *Ninja Steel White - Tiger Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Panda Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Piranha Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When the Rangers do their Hyper Arrow Blast attack, their Ninja Battle Morphers don't have their individual Power Stars. However, when Voltipede leaves, their Power Stars are in the morphers. *When Voltipede was thrown into the air and energy slashed down by Calvin in Lion Fire Mode, he clearly makes a hole in the ground (as clearly shown by the massive amount of dirt that his landing throws up). And yet, in the shot where Voltipede brags that he still had some fight left in him, there is no hole and the ground is not even dented. **This is also an error carried over from Ninniger. Notes *Although not in the cockpit, this is the first time Mick is inside a Zord (that being the Lion Fire Zord when it is under repairs). *This episode was originally titled Calvin, Mechanic. Although unconfirmed, it was probably changed due to a lack of creativity. *First and only time Calvin uses the Lion Fire Armor. *The actor that played Joe the Mechanic previously voiced Whiger in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *Agent 00 Sven is a parody of James Bond (007). Monty even makes a reference when he mispronounces Sven's name. **Interstingly,'' Lupiranger vs Patranger'' invovled a parody of a similar character of Britsh origin. ***However, Sven is portrayed by a villian voice actor where Herlock Sholmes was actually the movie's main antagonist. *The episode is quite similar to Ace and the Race from the previous season as both episodes focus on Calvin and incorporate cars. *Badonna appears but doesn't have any dialogue in this episode. *General Tynamon and Brax reappear in the episode since Prepare To Fail, though Brax doesn't have any dialogue. *Tynamon manages to steal the Ninja Fusion Star which will come into play in the following episode. *Mick's ionic decompressor is made from the handle of a Samurai Mega Blade and the Ranger Key slot of a Super Mega Saber/Blaster. See Also (fight footage) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode